plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tombstone
For other uses, see grave. For more info, see Plants vs. Zombies 2/Concepts. Tombstones in Plants vs. Zombies 2 differ from graves in the original Plants vs. Zombies. Instead of summoning zombies (except for the tombstones in Dark Ages via ambushes), they block projectiles from hitting the zombies and a tile for planting. Tombstones only appear in Ancient Egypt, Dark Ages, and Piñata Parties. Egyptian versions can be created by Tomb Raiser Zombie's bones or the Zombot Sphinx-inator's missiles. In Dark Ages, they can spawn by themselves. Tombstones appear differently in Ancient Egypt, Dark Ages and Piñata Parties; however tombstones created by Tomb Raiser Zombie always appear Ancient Egypt styled, even in Piñata Parties and Modern Day. In Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, tombstones appear at the start of levels to summon zombies via pink portals. Overview The tombstone in Plants vs. Zombies 2 absorbs 35 normal damage shots. It cracks at 1, 8, 15, 22, and disintegrates at 35 normal damage shots. They cannot be damaged in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Strategies Since tombstones block direct projectiles, a smart strategy would be using lobbed-shot plants (e.g. Cabbage-pults), since they will attack zombies that are otherwise protected by the tombstone. Otherwise, using heavy firepower on the tombstones negates Tomb Raiser Zombies. However, you could also just use instant kills to destroy them. It is a good strategy to use Bloomerang when there are many tombstones in Ancient Egypt's levels, so that the first three tombstones get hit twice by each boomerang thrown. Melon-pult does heavy damage to zombies and tombstones with splash damage, so it is also a good strategy when there are many tombstones in Ancient Egypt, although it can only be done in certain Piñata Parties, Ancient Egypt - Locked and Loaded III (Day 21), and if unlocked later in Wild West. Grave Buster is free and useful in removing tombstones, although its recharge is slower. Cherry Bombs, Jalapenos, and other explosives can destroy many tombstones in their area of effect but suffer a slow recharge. Using the Laser Bean is a good strategy as well since it will damage all the tombstones in front of it in a row. If a big bunch of tombstones are in the same spot, (seen in Pyramid of Doom) a good strategy is placing a Grave Buster on the center tombstone, then planting a Ghost Pepper after the Grave Buster is gone. Citron is also a good idea, as it can destroy a tombstone in one hit but it will take a while for itself to charge. Gallery Trivia *When a Grave Buster brings down the tombstone, plants still can hit the tombstone, which makes the plants look like they are attacking the Grave Buster. *There is a glitch when the player gives Plant Food to a Squash: during the time it jumps around, a Tomb Raiser Zombie can raise a tombstone in Squash's starting place. When the Squash gets back, it will be on a tombstone. *If a bone from a Tomb Raiser Zombie hits a plant or another tombstone, no tombstone will be created. *In Dark Ages, when a tombstone grows in the place of a plant, the plant will be moved to a nearby tile. **However if most of the board is full, the tombstone will simply get rid of the plant. *Hypnotized zombies can eat tombstones. **If a hypnotized Gargantuar (Hypno-shroom's Plant Food effect) encounters a tombstone, the Gargantuar will smash it, destroying it completely. *Grave Buster's Almanac and A-noob-is call it grave or gravestone, while Tomb Raiser Zombie and Zombot Sphinx-inator's Almanac still call it tombstone. *It takes four attacks from a Chomper or Toadstool to be broken. *When there is a hypnotized Gargantuar and there is a Grave Buster on it, the Gargantuar will try to smash the Grave Buster, but it will not be harmed. *If a Grave Buster is busting a tombstone and a Wizard zombie transforms it, there will be a sheep on a tombstone. It will finish busting the tombstone when turned back (when the Wizard dies). *Apart from the Player's House and Dark Ages tombstones, which both have a skull, all the tombstones have a different insignia on them; the Ancient Egypt one has hieroglyphics, and the Sun and Plant Food ones have an image of sun and plant food, respectively. See also *Grave Buster *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Zombot Sphinx-inator Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Environment modifiers Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Dark Ages Category:Player's House Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars